Sapphire
Sapphire (サファイア Safaia) is one of the main mascots from the Rainbow Pretty Cure Trilogy. She ends her sentences with "~faia". Abilities Sapphire possesses the ability to fly using her wings, and it is thought that she can give her power to the Rainbow Pen so Cure Ciel can transform. Appearance Sapphire has blue eyes and long light blue hair tied back into a low ponytail, as well as the symbol of the Blue Rainbow on her forehead. She wears a blue dress, and worn over it is a white apron with a floral design going across the lower portion of it. A light blue petticoat sticks out from the bottom, and she also wears light blue high heels. She has small wings which are a translucent blue. Personality Sapphire is a strict, no-nonsense type and will lecture anyone if they do something foolish. Despite her cold nature, she is actually very kind. Her greatest wish is to reunite with Cure Ciel, her Pretty Cure partner. History Cure Ciel's Defeat and Capture Cure Ciel was lying on the ground, panting heavily. The fairies flew to Cure Ciel's side, and Sapphire asked why she continued to fight back despite her injuries. Cure Ciel claimed that as one of the warriors of the rainbow, it was her duty to defend the world. Sapphire, crying, said that if only the other warriors were here, then Diabolos would be defeated quickly. Cure Ciel smiled weakly, and said that was the very reason she was giving the fairies a job. She asked them if they would find the other warriors, and just as Sapphire agreed, a man appeared. Cure Ciel told the fairies to quickly fly away, and as they did, the man picked up Cure Ciel and disappeared. Sapphire, with tears in her eyes, quietly asked Cure Ciel to wait for her, and then flew away with the other fairies. Arrival to Earth Sapphire and the other six fairies were flying in the sky, and Amethyst wondered how to find the other warriors of the rainbow. Emerald then said that she knew these warriors were somewhere in this city, and Amber sighed, saying that Amethyst had asked how to find the warriors, not where. Emerald laughed as she apologised, but Sapphire said that this was no laughing matter, as only the other warriors could save Cure Ciel. Topaz apologised for Sapphire's loss, and Sapphire sniffed as she turned away. Lapis Lazuli then said that Pearl seemed distant, and the other fairies turned their heads towards Pearl. Pearl murmured that she could feel the power of the Pink Rainbow growing stronger, and to the other fairies' shock, Pearl flew away. After Cure Rose defeated the Zankokuna, Sapphire and the other fairies appeared, and Amber began scolding Pearl for flying off. Pearl sheepishly apologised, and Emerald looked at Cure Rose, and was excited to realise that another Pretty Cure had been found. The other fairies, except for Amber and Sapphire, quickly flew to Cure Rose and began talking to her. Sapphire flicked her hair over her shoulder, and muttered that she couldn't believe how irresponsible the fairies were being. Amber, however, wasn't listening, as she was looking at Mahiru. Relationships Cure Ciel - Cure Ciel was Sapphire's partner, and both seemed to care about each other very much. Sapphire's greatest wish is to reunite with Cure Ciel. Etymology Sapphire is a stone of wisdom and royalty, of prophecy and Divine favor. It is forever associated with sacred things and considered the gem of gems, a jewel steeped in the history and lore of nearly every religion. Songs Sapphire's voice actress, Honna Yoko, has participated in in only one image song for the character she voices. This song is a duet with Asano Mayumi, who voices Cure Ciel. Duets * It's called hope (along with Asano Mayumi) Trivia * Sapphire shares the same voice actress as Misumi Nagisa. Gallery Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure☆Destinies Unfold Category:Rainbow Pretty Cure trilogy characters Category:Mascots Category:HanasakiTsubomi997